


I will try

by kalkoenvsneoklak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Guilt, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalkoenvsneoklak/pseuds/kalkoenvsneoklak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I need you to be alright, too, Cas,” Dean tells him.<br/>“I will try,” the Angel promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will try

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not all too sure about tags here.   
> Written this story for a contest that is supposed to be between 300 to 1000 words, which is extremely short in comparison to what I usually write, so I hope it doesn't suck too badly!

There’s a lingering darkness in the bunker. It’s like it’s creeping everywhere, starting from the main entrance and hiding in every little corner anybody could find. Of course, Dean knows it’s just his imagination, his subconscious reminding him every damn second that, even though they won this battle, they’re still at the losing side; opposite the Darkness.

Despite his exhaustion, his eyes are wide open. Every time he tries to close them, the images of Cas lying there on the floor, unresponsive to any noise, creeps right back up to him. He can’t shake the memories, despite the fact that they still got the Angel back.

When Dean turns his head to the side to check the hour, it appears to be four in the morning already. A probably too loud yawn escapes his mouth – his body reminding him that he’s postponing his four hours of sleep a tad bit too long here – and before he knows it he swings his legs over the side of the bed, bare feet finding the cold floor underneath them and bringing up a sudden chill over his body.

His right hand is passing through his hair as he walks through the hallway. His eyes are trying to focus on the darkness ahead of him, but just to be sure he lifts his left arm upward to stop himself from bumping against anything. The last thing he would need is a black eye because he ran against a wall. Knowing his luck, it could happen.

It’s only when he gets into the main room that he notices the small light at one of the desks on the farthest side of the library. For a moment he frowns, wondering what would possibly keep anybody up this late (but then again, he’s up, _too_ ). His feet carry him towards the light before he can really think about it, and there he finds Cas hunched forward, staring right into a book but obviously not really reading it.

“Cas, you okay?” Dean asks, feeling a little bit better knowing that at least the Angel didn’t die from any lasting injury of the spell. Wrapped around his shoulders is the very blanket Dean fished out earlier that day when Cas finally appeared back in the bunker. A small smile creeps up on his face. The last he can remember they left it lying on the floor with the intention of cleaning it up afterwards. Somehow seeing Cas wrapping it so close around him brings some sort of joy to Dean.

After all the crap they’ve been through, it isn’t really an unwelcome feeling.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas greets him in his usual way, though his voice seems rougher, deeper. It isn’t really all that surprising given how exhausted Cas had been after being cured of that stupid spell, but Dean doesn’t really like his friend being hurt like this. “Is everything alright?” he asks like whatever injury he has sustained isn’t nearly as important as anything Dean could possibly catch.

The hunter clears his throat once and then pulls up a chair as well, eyes not leaving the Angel in front of him. He does notice the dark circles around Cas’ eyes and the way his hair clings to his forehead, probably from sweating during a nightmare.

“Yeah, Cas, I’m fine. Just can’t sleep,” Dean answers, sitting down on the chair and leaning his elbows on the desk. He knows he shouldn’t be all too much aware of the slight brush of his arm against Cas’, but somehow it’s all he seems to notice here. “How’re you, though?”

Cas just sighs and looks down, eyes closed for a moment before revealing those clear blue orbs again.

“I feel regret, for what I’ve done,” the Angel explains, looking at his hands as if he can see blood on the fingers in front of him. For a moment there’s this strong urge inside of Dean that makes him want to grab those hands and shield them away, but he immediately pushes it aside because that would be weird, right?

“You know you couldn’t really control yourself, right?” Dean asks instead. They’ve all done stupid shit, Dean can’t deny that, but the fact that Cas seems to be blaming himself – again – turns out to be bothering Dean way more than he would have expected.

“That doesn’t mean that the images don’t haunt me,” Cas offers in return. At least he doesn’t try to correct Dean on this, meaning that he understands that it wasn’t his fault. Dean doesn’t really realize he’s leaning towards Cas until their shoulders bump, but instead of pulling away, Dean decides to stay like this. There’s nothing wrong with this, right?

“You’ll get through this,” Dean offers helplessly. It’s useless advice, but this late at night it’s all Dean can manage to offer. Cas nods shortly before suddenly lowering his head to the side, landing onto Dean’s shoulder. He doesn’t pull away in shock, meaning that he obviously meant to do this. For a moment, Dean awkwardly clears his throat, not really knowing what to do here, but then after a while he decides not to really question it. His friendship with Cas has always been a mystery to everybody, and he has since long given up trying to explain it because there’s nothing that can be explained, really.

“I’m glad you’re alright,” Cas admits, voice quiet from the sleepiness. Dean nods uselessly, eventually lowering his head on Cas’, too. Their hands are right next to each other, the hunter realizes. All he would need to do is just move a little to the right and then…

It’s Cas who takes action though, resting the palm of his hand onto the back of Dean’s. Their fingers tangle together, fitting perfectly as if they’re meant to be this way. A smile appears on Dean’s face, but he finds himself short on words.

“I need you to be alright, too, Cas,” Dean tells him.

“I will try,” the Angel promises.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to add to this that I haven't seen any episode after Angel Heart and I still need to catch up, so I apologize if things aren't all that accurate.


End file.
